Overload
by le error
Summary: Based on the New52. Barry's mind is like a high speed computer that's crashing. Wally does everything in his power to help him.
1. Chapter 1

He told me it was like his mind was free falling into a endless pit. The mix of adrenaline, the acceleration of just thought was so powerful he told me he could even see the future. It sounded really strange but I believed him. Hell if we ran fast why not think fast? I already knew that I was quick but sometimes I was just too headstrong for my own good. Barry was the same but he was more practical. The change in his movements made me think that this wasn't even the same person I trained with. He was different and he was changing.

It scared me.

I couldn't predict my uncle's downfall but I wondered if he did. Barry wouldn't look at me the same anymore his eyes were always so distant before snapping back to the typically Barry I use to know. It was like he forgot to flick on the 'I'm Barry Allen' switch.

I would study him just to understand what was happening to my uncle. He would sometimes sit completely frozen in a blank stare into nothing important. Sometimes he would just stare or other times he would have a frighten glare in his eyes. He was snap away from the trance and I would ask what he was thinking about. He didn't always reply but sometimes he would just say 'everything'. Normally, I would laugh at his bluntness but I felt scared. His mood changed so quickly to the point that he actually became so bi-polar. I still couldn't shake the image of my uncle in the kitchen happy and cheerful then suddenly breaking down in tears for no reason.

He couldn't sleep anymore only when he was on the brick of collapsing. I would lead him like a child to the sofa or bed. He would have his usual blank stare but allowed me to lead him obediently.

"Barry.." I said loud and clear. He blinked a few times before looking down at me. He smiled at me his eyes were so tired he looked white and sick but he still smile his best. There were times when he couldn't sleep and had to take emergency sedatives. His thought process was speeding up so fast even slumber couldn't stop it. It was trying to kill him, I knew it, and I was trying my hardest to be strong for him. I began to take care of Barry all of a sudden. It was a progressive thing that lead me to the point where I had to make sure Barry wasn't trying to kill himself. Not literately thankfully. His brain couldn't take the constant input of information making him freeze in whatever he was doing. Thank god he had fast healing.

Barry had been placed on temporary leave till he was back on his feet. I was glad the League was understanding his situation and they were even doing all they could to help. They ran tests but it was a slow progress. I just wanted my uncle back.

Then it got worse.

It started with the headaches. Barry would complain about the headaches so offend that they appeared to be constant. He wouldn't tell me sometimes but I knew he was in pain. He would grab his head and curl up into the sofa, his eyes shut tight and mumbled about random things that happened minutes ago or yesterday. A speedsters metabolism was tricky. If I were to give him anything I don't know how he would react so I didn't take a chance at giving him Vicodin or any more sedatives. They started escalating to the point where he would _scream_. His whole body would quiver almost vibrate through the floorboards as he clutched his head in pain and beg me to make it stop. He would delirious at times but not violent besides he was getting too weak. Sometimes he couldn't even put food down which was very bad for a speedster. He was losing weight and I tried everything before resorting to an IV.

Then came the seizures.

At first I thought he was getting better at controlling it. Barry was feeling horrible because of the fact that I was helping him with everything now. Like a babysitter he said. I was optimistic and I guess too eager to see my friends and do my own things. I blame myself cause I didn't notice anything till I saw it myself. He was on ground in the kitchen his whole body locked as his back arched painfully as he lost control of his body. It would last sometimes 5 or 10 minutes. The only thing I could do was wait till they stopped.

He would be breathless as if he ran towards the end of the universe and back. He would cry for me to hold him because he was so scared. I held back my own tears as I held my uncle through his sobbing knowing there was nothing I could do to help was the worst feeling. It had to be the worst feeling in existence.

"Shh...you're okay" I rubbed his back trying to ignore the feeling of protruding bones in his back.

The fifth time it happened, it happened right in front of me.

Hal Jordan came over to see how his friend was doing. I honestly believe a friendly face besides my own was what Barry needed. Barry was acting like his usual self which made my heart flutter in relief. They talked about what was going on in the League, Hal's new girlfriend and just anything that wasn't _that _subject. I was grateful. If it would have been Superman he would what to talk through it. Batman would only get to the point. Wonder Woman would only pity him and that's something Barry irked about.

It was then I spotted the signal.

His eyes began drifting he was having a hard time focusing on Hal's conversation. Hal was oblivious but I was watching my uncle with dire caution. I tried to make a loud noise to bring him back to the present but only Hal was startled by it. I saw Barry's eyes stare into his glass of orange juice with his eyes darting in every direction. I went to his side immediately to catch the falling glass then grab Barry before he fell forward. He was screaming so loud I couldn't make out what Hal was saying. I was more worried about my uncle.

The tips of his fingers were white as they dug into the sides of is head. Seeing a million scenario's at a crazy speed and more was wrecking his brain. He started to vibrate, his body was stiff as the seizure started knowing.. He didn't stop crying out in pain, his brain was overloading with his accelerated cognition and he was practically burning up.

"Get the League, Hal, please!" I begged him I didn't know who else to go to for help. I knew I couldn't just bring my uncle to the hospital. There was an obvious reason why no speedster did. I didn't know what the League could do to help but they were the first to call help to. Hal left at record speed to get anyone- I didn't care.

"W-Wally.." Barry's body was settling but the aftermath of the seizure still caused his body to jerk and flinch. His voice was scratchy and low the episode rendered him exhausted and confused.

"I'm here, Barry" I assured him, "Don't worry Hal went to get help"

Hal returned with Superman and J'onn. They asked questions that I didn't want to answer I just wanted them to help him. Jesus, he was dying in my arms. I reluctantly let Superman take Barry from me. Barry always was smaller than Clark but the comparison was like a life and death. Even Superman was alarmed to see Barry in this condition.

Hal took me to the Watchtower by the teleportation. Normally, I would freak out because it would have been the first time I ever set foot in the Justice League's base. However, my mind was only on my uncle. They sedated him with a heavy dosage but in truth would only allow an hour of peace for him. They put an oxygen mask which I thought was unnecessary and several IV's to bring something into his system. He told me he felt powerful with his accelerated thought. It was suppose to make him stronger and faster. It looked like it did the opposite when I looked down at his sick form.

After a few minutes which felt like hours, J'onn and Superman came into the room. Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with emotion and started crying. I knew what Superman and J'onn were going to suggest and I'm sure they knew that I knew.

"Wally.."

"I don't want him to die...please.." it was weak agreement that I knew I had no right to give. Barry was the Flash, Central City's scarlet hero, and his uncle.

He was going to forget all that and I was fine with it. Just as long as he lived.

J'onn completely wiped his brain and somehow reconfigured it. He told me that he couldn't just erase his power the thing that makes him who he was but he could put them behind a barrier. So somewhere in my uncle's mind was the old Barry and that gave me hope.

When Barry woke up I was mixed with relief and sadness. He looked around the room in a daze mixed with fear and exhaustion.

"Barry" I said to gain his attention. The man looked at me finally his eyes settling at my face and to my worst fear I didn't see any recognition in them.

"Is that my name...?" Barry asked innocently. I bit my tongue so hard to stop from crying but I nodded to respond. Barry made a small 'oh' before asking more questions that were painful to respond. He asked where he was, what he was doing here and finally-

"Who are you?"

The question hit me like a ton of bricks and I couldn't stop the tears bursting from my eyes. I lowered my head, covering my eyes as I silently cried.

"I'm your nephew, Barry, I'm Wally"

A/N: The idea is from the interview about the New52 Flash #15 issue with Francis Manapul and Brian Buccellato. Which doesn't come till December, UGH!


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'm your nephew, Barry, I'm Wally" _

I felt like I was living with a stranger for a few weeks.

I knew it was my responsibility now to take care of Barry till he gets better but nobody told me when. They thought it was simple, Barry would be his normal self only..different...

I wanted to punch those people in the face.

How could I tell my uncle about everything? His life, his _other _life, what about his marriage and the fact that he worked as a forensic scientist. The fact that he was the fastest man alive? He would look at me as if I were off my rocker. I wouldn't blame him. So I did the only thing I could to protect him...

I kept my mouth shut.

It was hard at first considering that other side of him, the Flash, was still present within him. It was just kept on hold till everything was normal. God, I hated waiting. Right now though I had to guide Barry through everything and when I mean everything..I really mean _everything_.

"Wally?" Barry called from the living room. I rushed, at a normal speed, to him and poked my head out from the doorway.

"Yeah?" I answered cautiously. I noticed that he was staring into the television with such interest. I walked into the living room to see what caught his attention. Damn it, it was Batman on the news. I mentally slapped myself I shouldn't have kept Barry away from the television just in case it might trigger any memories. Barry, however, seemed to find it entertaining.

"Who is this guy? Ha, he looks hilarious!" I snapped my head so quickly that it hurt. For a moment I thought Barry was his normal self when he said that. I remembered the time when Barry was making fun of Batman's cowl, sticking his fingers up to the sides of his head and did his best 'Bat glare'. I shook my head away from the memory once I felt the tears threatening to revel themselves.

"That's Batman..." I answered.

"Does he usually go to Central City?" Barry asked, god I really hated the questions.

"Uh...no not really...he's just helping out a friend" I replied again and this time Barry gave a small 'oh' before turning back to the television. I listened to it for a while catching sight of Iris on the scene as Batman was struggling against the Rouges at a bank robbery.

"Barry, can you help me make lunch?" I quickly distracted him for a moment before the news got too detailed. His head perked up at the mention of food and his expression made me smile. Nothing separated food from a speedster. Barry hopped off the sofa and followed me into the kitchen. In my mind I shouted a 'yes' from my success but then again it was a given. Barry was A.D.D was a lot of things and so was I. I guess that was a speedster thing too. Our minds were never focused on one thing. I turned off the telly and hurried back, "I got some chicken pot pies yesterday, let's have those" I suggested.

"Sounds great" Barry agreed.

"I'll turn on the stove, can you get them in the freezer?"

"Sure thing, KF"

I didn't notice it at first maybe cause I was so use to Barry calling me that. However, this time was different cause when I turned to face him I saw him frozen in place. He had his hand on the handle to the freezer, his eyes staring down to the floor but narrowed as if confused. He then raised his head to lock eyes with me.

"What did you call me?" I asked me carefully.

He was silent for a while but then he smiled, "I dunno, -tsk- do people usually call you that?"

"No..." I lied and that was it.

(-)

If there was one thing I absolutely loved about my uncle it was his temper.

He didn't have one.

Barry was a laid back and an optimistic guy that was a light in the a dark room. He would always find a way to make me smile and everyone else. Okay maybe not Batman but that's Batman. I remember when I had a broken leg and he sneaked ice cream into my room and hooked up a television in my room. He was always there for me and he was an open ear to my problems. Now here he is sitting across the dining room table staring at me like I was going to attack him. He would constantly glance my way before going back to what he was doing. I know it must be hard for him. Waking up in a hospital, without memory of who you are and then me claiming to be his nephew. I thought his personality would be a complete turn around but it didn't. Deep down he was still Barry Allen.

But not today...

It was like his episodes were surfacing again. He sat at the table staring into his bowl of soup as he stirred it ever so slowly. I watched him wondering if he was going to ask more questions or something. That's what he usually did but he was alarmingly quiet right now. I fixed myself my third serving of soup and went to sit across from him again. Barry didn't lift his head but instead he was still as a rock in his seat.

"Barry?" he didn't reply and remained still with his head down. I got up and just as soon as I did so did Barry.

"Who is Kid Flash?" he yelled at me.

I took a few steps back feeling like the table wasn't enough to separate me from him. His face was red and his body was practically vibrating with what seemed to be anger running through him.

"Barry, what are you-"

"You know damn well what I'm saying!" he cursed then slammed his fist into the table. It cracked from the impact and his bowl crashed to the floor.

"Calm down!" I yelled back, I never seen him this angry in my life and I had to admit it scared me. The way he looked at me made me want to shrink inside myself. I thought he was going to attack me next but it looked like he was trying to restrain himself. Barry never laid a hand on me.

"Why am I seeing these images...l-like blurring red I can barely- I don't know what any of it is" he calmed down enough to sit back down and rub his forehead with the pads of his fingertips. I stood where I was trying to figure out if I should come by him or keep my distance. I don't know why I felt like I should but his outburst was so sudden, so unlike Barry I wonder what else he aching to come out.

"Barry, you were sick" I spoke finally and he lifted his head to listen, "I had to take care of you for a while..I know that none of it makes sense right now but I promise that I'll do everything I can to help you. I'll never leave you"

There was a long stretch of silence before Barry finally said, "I'm sorry" then got up and left the dining room.

I really did feel like crying.

(-)

The last few days have been difficult but that was to be expected. Though inside they were really hurting me and it pained me even more to know that just maybe Barry wasn't. He would trap himself inside his room and just plan detective in his room. Looking at photos, his police files that he had worked on and kept, his clothing and was suspicious of the top locked drawer. Maybe he was upset from his out burst but he was acting really timid towards me. Not even wanting to look me in the eye. God, it was practically killing me.

It was the fourth day. I made some pasta with tomato sauce and garlic beard. I was about to knock on Barry's door when suddenly he opened it.

"I'm going out" he stated firmly.

"Barry, wait- you just can't I-I mean...not right now" I begged, Christ not right now please.

He squeezed away from me, completely ignoring me and walked down the corridor without another word. I raced after him not caring to show my speed because he can't be outside...not right now. I was in front of him in a second, he seemed a little alarmed by it but a flicker of anger masked it quickly.

"Get out of me way!" he barked

"Will you just listen!" I screamed at him. I felt the cheeks burn with frustration.

"I'm done listening to you! As far as I know you mean nothing to me!" Barry shouted back. It felt like he went around the world 40 times at the speed of sound and punched me in the chest. I felt myself straighten up and biting my lip for him to see how hurt I was at his words.

"Get out of my way" he said and pushed me roughly into the wall. I rubbed my shoulder with nails scrapping my skin. Tears were rolling down my face and I couldn't stop myself from sobbing like a frigging baby.

I mustard all the energy I had and yelled till my throat burned, "Fine! Don't. Come. Back!" I lost myself and collapsed on to my knees. I hear the heavy footsteps of my uncle leaving the house, a loud slam and then I was greeted by silence. I cried. I only remembered crying this hard when the memory of that team simulation we had a few months ago. When I thought everyone died..God, why did my heart hurt so much? My head was swimming with mixed emotions.

Anger.

Angry at my uncle, at the League for taking away my uncle and I was angry at myself. I was sad- no I was god damn _hurt_ at Barry's words. How could he just say that to me? I was the one trying to help him! Nobody else! I was lost. I didn't know what to do and I knew I couldn't just abandoned him. He was confused he didn't know who he was and I had to understand that. I just had to. For my own sake.

I didn't know how long I was on the ground but I stopped crying a long time ago. My eyes were still red and raw, my body felt like it was a thousand pounds and honestly I didn't want to move either way. I heard the silence be cut through by a loud roar of thunder. It was dark outside, nearly 7 o'clock and yet it looked like midnight. My eyes stared into the dark brown carpet, watching it be illuminated by the lighting from the living room windows.

I needed to find Barry.

I got up from the floor and wiped my tears from my face. I dashed to my room to grab a coat then out the door. It was already starting to rain and boy did it rain. Buckets came down on top of me as I ran through the streets not caring who saw me. I had my hoodie up but it did little to protect me my eyes. I was really bad with my traction control so I was spilling and sliding everywhere. It only brought on more memories of Barry training me on how to control it better. Damn it, Barry, where the hell are you?

I searched in the towns, slowing down a little, looking for his familiar face. I went to the local pub that he sometimes went to with Hal. Where he taught me how to play pool. Nothing. I frowned at the glass trying to figure out where he would be. I had a fear that maybe he was across the ocean...maybe in Scotland. I wasn't as fast as Barry but I would search for weeks on this Earth to try and find him.

The rain wasn't helping with my search. I lost control of my speed and hit a lamp post, thankfully nobody saw that or I would disintegrate from embarrassment. I kept my hood down but my whole body was already soaked to the point where my clothes were actually weighing me down from running. I didn't stop though. I wouldn't give up. I went to the drug store, the gas station, the mini mall at the opposite end of town. I started to stretch my search a little despite my condition. I was starting to get cold and my hands were getting numb. I rubbed them together but my mind was too focus on finding Barry.

Suddenly, I lost control again...

"No!" I shouted as I lost balance when turning a corner. I was going about 70mph went I tripped and fell right on my face into the pavement. I did a few body rolls before stopping enjoying the feeling of complete pain on my face. Wonderful. My nose was bleeding but not broken. The right side of my face was skinned and my shoulder was throbbing.

"Damn it!" I cursed. I balled my hands into fist and punched the concert. I wanted to scream so loud that the clouds would disperse and leave forever. I wanted to cry, punch something anything that would make me feel better. I felt like crap. I closed my eyes to wipe away the rain and blood- oh great my forehead was bleeding too. I sat up and did my best to ignore the pain in my shoulder. I must have hit my head pretty hard because I was seeing lights. Bright white eyes in front of me and appearing to stretch across the pavement in front-

Crap...

I whipped my head around to be blinded by the same lights. A large truck was heading straight for me. I was in the middle of a street.

I felt completely frozen, my heart seemed to have stopped...oh god I was going to get-

Suddenly, a strong gush of wind seemed to have lifted me up into the air and carried me away. I cried out in surprise and grabbed onto the fabric- it wasn't wind that saved me. It was Barry. Just as quickly as I was swooped up we abruptly stopped. No we fell. I clung to my uncle for safety as he seemed to have collapsed and turned quickly to avoid landing on me. I felt the hard impact his back made onto the ground and grunted in pain when I landed with him. We skidded a few feet before Barry hit a trash can. I was still holding on to him for dear life even though I was safe. I didn't want to let go.

"Barry?" my voice was slightly muffled because I my face was hidden in his shirt. I could hear his deep breathing and pain filled inhales before he finally replied.

"Rough landing, huh?" he joked. I smiled into his shirt and started to laugh then he started to too. We laughed till our lungs hurt till the thunder drowned our reunion rudely.

"Barry...can we go home.."

"Of course"

(-)

The walk home was long and the whole time we were silent. For a moment I truly thought my uncle was back. He wrapped his coat around me and tried cleaning some of the blood from my face on his shirt. We didn't run and I didn't ask so we just walked. The rain was still getting heavy and by the time we got home it was lightening up a bit. I took off all my clothes expect my pants, Barry had gotten me a towel to dry my hair with and when I rubbed the back of my head I winced at the sore spot. It wasn't bleeding but it hurt like hell. I had some scratches and nasty skin scraps but they would heal by morning. The real damage was about to be dealt with. He sat on the ground with a towel over his head watching me poke at my wounds. His eyes drifted whenever I caught his gaze and he would look down in shame. Finally he spoke up,

"Wally, what I said...I didn't mean that, you know what right?" Barry asked me with apologetic eyes. I wanted to say yes. Of course he didn't mean it. I couldn't vocalize anything to reply instead I was playing with a few strands on my hair my eyes settling anywhere but my uncle's.

"I'm still really confused right now" he continued, "W-When I was running I had this weird...flash back I guess. It was of you-" I couldn't help but turn my eyes to him and listen, "and you were little. You were on that table-" he pointed to the dining room table and at the chair at the end, "You drew me a picture but..I couldn't see what it was because my mind got all blurry and everything changed. I was in this weird place and you were crying..I think I was dying"

He stopped to watch my reaction at what he said. I only narrowed my eyes in thought, I knew what he was talking about. It was the day I agreed to have his memory erased.

"Was I really sick?" he probed deeper and he was trying to get an answer out of me. I felt myself bending and trying to figure out how to tell him _everything_.

"You were" I finally said, "Barry, I really don't know how to put this but-"

"I'm a meta..aren't I?"

"Yes"

We both stared at one another with blank eyes. I didn't want to say it so bluntly but the thought was begging for escape. It just came out and Barry didn't seem to have freaked out which was a good sign.

"Why can't I remember that? Why was I able to locate you like a G.P.S? How did I save you- I couldn't stop my own feet from running I was going so fast I-" at this point he was hyperventilating.

"Barry, calm down" I said over him, "It's a lot to take in for one day"

"But I need to know!" Barry tossed the towel in front him and buried his face into his hands. I went over to him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me, slowly and cautiously, and hugged back but stronger.

"Everything is going to be fine" I promised him, "Just don't leave me again, please. I don't want to lose you"

"I won't. God, I'm so sorry, Wally. I won't go anywhere I'll stay here" I felt him tremble a little before he became complete dead weight. He was exhausted and slept soundlessly in my arms. I didn't have the strength to move him so I hurried to his bedroom to grab some pillows and sheets. I changed his wet shirt into a comfortable long sleeved sleep wear and let him be. I slept next to him and I felt so worried. I was worried he might leave again, he might wake up yelling like before or just rage against me for no reason. I missed Barry, my Barry and the small glimpse I saw today gave me hope. However, there was that chance that we might start over again. That I might wake up next to a stranger and I really didn't want that. If there is a god up there maybe he can help me out. I don't really ask a lot.

Just bring him back.

_A/N: _I'm posting one more chapter and I'll be officially done. Please review.


End file.
